Eternity
by Stephycats7785
Summary: Chloe wakes up in the morgue only to be rescued by a blonde vampire of her past. Why is he really there and what will happen when they meet again after four years?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or Buffy the Vampire slayer or Angel and that includes the Characters. I only own the plot.**

**Pairing: Chloe/Spike**

**Summary: Set during Season seven of Smallville and season 1 or 2 of Angel. Chloe wakes up in the morgue only to be rescued by a blonde vampire of her past. Why is he really there and what will happen when they meet again after four years?**

**A/N: Just a story that popped into my mind. It will consist of two or three chapters. I am still writing Obsession and have the next chapter written, I am just waiting for my Beta reader to edit it and send it back to me. This story is not edited so please dont mind the mistakes. **

"Help! Somebody help me! Help!" Chloe's fists slammed against the metal that was all around her. It was dark and she couldn't see anything. She had no idea what was going on. The last thing that she remembered was crying over Lois's body in Reeves damn. She remembered feeling her tears start to fall and then a warm white light surrounded them both and then nothing but darkness.

Not even a full ten seconds later, Chloe felt herself being pulled out of wherever she was. As soon as she could she sat up and noticed that her body was only covered in a thin white cotten sheet. She looked around frantically thinking that Clark had come to her rescue. She was suprised at who she saw looking at her with great worry.

"Spike." Her voices was a whisper. She never thought in a million years that she would see him again. It had been years since the last time she had layed eyes on the blonde vampire. She remembered that day so clearly even after all of these years. While she had changed alot in the years, he hadnt aged one bit. His crystaline blue eyes stared right threw her. She was unnerved at the way he didnt take his gaze off of her. It was like he couldn't beleive that he was really seeing her again. Or maybe he was shocked at the difference in her appearance, she wasn't the same as the sixteen year old girl that he had once known and been so close to.

"Ello' Nancy Drew." Chloe smiled a bit at his nickname for her. He hardly ever called her by her real name. He preferred his nickname for her. He used to often call her his little detective. He used to call her alot of things. They used to be like extensions of one another. But that was all over now. Things changed so much in such a short time.

Looking up at him first, and then around the room, Chloe suddenly asked. "What are you doing here?"

Spike raised his eyebrow at her. "I find you in a morgue and your asking me what I'm doing here?" He took a step towards her. Chloe noticed that he was hesitant as he moved. Which was very unlike Spike, he was never hesitant. He was always so sure of himself. Finally he sits down beside her. "Wanna tell me what exactly is going on here luv?"

"Dont call me that." She snapped quickly before she even realized she had said it.

He trained his eyes on her face. "You never used to mind."

She lowered her gaze to her lap. "Yeah well things change."

She noticed in the corner of her eye that his fist clenched together. "If I remember correctly I wasn't the one who made that desicion."

"You didn't give me much of a choice William." Deliberately using his birth name, Chloe looked up at him again. "What did you expect me to do? I was sixteen Spike, you were asking me to give up my friends and family. You were asking me to give up my life and my future. I couldn't do that. We could have worked something out, yet you were not willing to even try. It was your way or the highway, so when I didn't choose your way, you hit the highway."

Spike stood up quickly. His back was to her. "Get dressed, we need to get out of here." Chloe could hear the anger in his voice. He still didn't get. In his eyes, she had betrayed him by not becomming a vampire. It said alot about how much he cared for her back then that he had even allowed her a choice. Even though to him the choice had been the wrong one.

Chloe knew that it had hurt him when she denied his offer. He had been so sure, so adamant that she would want to become like him so they could be together forever. Now don't get a girl wrong, Chloe had loved him, but she wasn't going to die and give up her life for him. She had goals in her life and she wouldn't have been able to complete them if she was a vampire.

With a sigh she grabbed a doctors lap coat that had been left laying on a chair. Slipping it on she buttoned it and crossed her arms over her chest. "I need to get ahold of Clark, he must think I'm dead. I don't want him to worry." She saw Spike clench his jaw in anger.

"Still putting the farmboy above everyone else?" Spike had never liked Clark, or his friendship with Chloe. Even after she assured Spike a million times that they were only friends, the vampire never trusted the Kyrptonian. In fact he thought the reason Chloe denied his offer to become a vampire was due to Clark.

"I never put Clark above anyone. You were always so jealous of him and I see that hasn't changed one bit. How many times do I have to tell you that we are and only ever will be friends?" She knew she should be more worried about someone walking in on them, but she couldn't take this right now. She had to put an end to it.

"That bloody wanker was all you ever cared about!" He snarled out at her. "When you first found out what I was, your first thought was to tell Clark. When I asked you to become a vampire to be with me forever, your reaction was what would Clark think? It was always about him and never about us! You couldn't make one bloody decision without consulting him first."

"Is that why your so upset? Because I choose to confide in him?" She ran her fingers threw her hair.

"Im bloody pissed because you chose him over me!" Chloe froze to the spot at those words. So thats what he thought, that she chose Clark over him.

"That's not how it was Spike." She spoke her words softly.

"Then what was it like Chloe?" He spoke her name for the first time in four years. "Can you really tell me that you don't depend on him like you did back then? Can you tell me that you didn't think I was Clark here to save you?"

"Of course I thought you were him! I haven't heard from you in four years and you expect me to what? Be happy that you suddenly reappear? Why Spike? Why are you here now?"

"Because I thought you were fucking dead thats why!" He turns to her, his eyes blazing. "I get a call from my bloody sire saying that his pet demon Doyle, Duffy, Devon, whatever his name is, had a vision of you dead. I had to see for myself."

"Why did you even care?" She asks him, inside fearing the answer.

"I was bored." He said sarcastically. "What the hell do you think?"

Chloe never got a chance to reply because the door burst open and there stood Clark Kent looking at her like he was seeing a ghost. Then his eyes turned to Spike. "What the hell are you doing here?" His voice held malice and hate.

"Doing the job you couldn't do Mate. I'm here to protect her."

TBC...


	2. Memories of first meetings

**AN: This chapter is basically flashback about the relationship between Chloe and Spike. It explains exactly how they met in the first place. Dont worry the story will continue, I just really wanted to show how they met. I have decided that I will make this story longer than three or four chapters, and the way it is going to go is it will go one chapter being in the present, and the next a flashback. If you want to see something happen in a flashback just put it in a review and I will try to fit it in there! I'm even watching some of my Buffy seasons to get back into writing his character. It has been a long time since I have written Spike. So R&R like always!**

_Four years earlier: Club Atlantis, Metropolis_

_Sixteen year old Chloe Sullivan looked around the nightclub doubtfully. Her cousin Lois Lane had told her that it would do her good to get out and get her mind off of Clark Kent. She sighed at the thought of her friend and long time crush. She didn't understand why Clark couldn't see her as a girl. Ok so maybe she wasn't model gorgeous like Lana Lang, but come on! Most woman were only average, was it her fault that Lana had looks that Angelina Jolie would kill for?_

_Chloe looked down at herself. She wasn't repulsive or anything. Atleast she didn't think so anyways. She stood about 5'4, ok maybe she was a little short, but it was better than being so tall that you had to look down at most of your dates. She had shortly cropped blonde hair that she was proud to say didn't come out of a bottle. And most guys said that her blue-ish green eyes were attractive. Atleast they weren't a dull brown. She wasn't skinny as a stick, but that was a good thing in her book. She was rather proud that she had some meat on her bones. Other guys could find her attractive, so why couldn't Clark?_

_She went to sit at a table in the corner after buying a drink. She was happy that she had that fake I.D. It came in handy when the time called for it. This was one of those times. She knew that the bartender didn't beleive for a minute that she was 21, but he didn't really have a choice. He couldn't prove that her I.D. was fake. So when he had given her a disaproving look she had just smiled and taken her Screw Driver (a mix of orange juice and voldka) and headed to her seat in the corner._

_She watched as people came and went. A few guys even asked her to dance, but she had politely turned them down. It wasn't that she didn't want to dance, just none of the guys trying to pass as men were her type. She was begining to think that Lois had really bad taste in men, because none of the guys that came in seemed all that appealing. Then her tune changed when she saw a breath-stoppingly gorgeous guy enter. _

_The moment you saw him you knew he wasn't the wholesome take home to your mom kind of guy. He was was about 5'10, bleached blonde, no better yet white hair that was slicked back. His skin was startingly white, with eyes the color of the sky on a cloudless day. He wore black jeans, with a black t-shirt. He had on a black leather duster that swept his feet as he walked. He had the walk of a preditor, his eyes scanning the throngs of people before landing...on her._

_She felt her breath catch in her throat as he looked at her with a hunger in his eyes. It was so primal of a look that it scared her. His lips turned upward into a smirk that would make angels cry, and girls like Lana swoon. Chloe tried to act as if it didn't effect her. She noticed that as she tried to seem un-effected by him, his smirk just grew even more cocky and assured as he strut over to her._

_"Ello luv." His voice was smooth as he slid into the seat across from her. "What's a lovely bird like you doing in a place like this?"_

_Oh, he was smooth. The way he looked her over as he spoke to her gave her a good indication to what he wanted to do to her. She continued to seem uninterested. "Got my wings clipped so I figured this was as good a place to nest as any."_

_He leaned his elbows on the table, while leaning in closer to her. "And your boyfriend? Where is he, off nesting with some other bird?"_

_She leaned in so she was close to him as well. "Oh I don't have a boyfriend. Why would I want one when I have such interesting company." She licked her lips. She what if she was acting so unlike herself, she needed a change._

_His eyes traveled her face then back up to her eyes. "You really sure you want to play that game luv? I could be a serial killer looking for his next victim."_

_She laughed at that. "Sure you could be, but I have seen things alot scarier than you Mr?" She asked, fishing for a name._

_"Spike. And what should I call you blondie?" He said to her, his voice going an octive deeper._

_"Chloe." She said. She should know of course to not give her name out to a perfect stranger, but she was living on the edge for once in her dull life. "And what kind of name is Spike? I really hope that your not trying to make up for something by using that name."_

_He grinned. "Fiesty are you? I like that in a woman."_

_"Well then your gonna love me." She grinned back at him._

_"What do you say we get out of here?" He spoke very seductively and while Chloe wanted to live life on the edge she wasn't completely stupid. She may be a rebellious 16 year old girl, but she knew what kind of things roamed thhe dark streets of Metropolis at night._

_"I don't think so cowboy." She cleared her throat nervously. It looked like anger and disappointment had flashed threw his eyes. She found it..oddly sexy._

_"You sure sweetheart? I could show you things that would amaze you." He used the full power of his eyes to try and draw her in, and she had to force herself to look away. _

_"While I am sure many girls may have fallen for that before I am not that easy. I grew up in a town where I was almost killed every other week. And while you may be sexy in the Sid Vicious kind of way, I'm not about to leave with you." She said quickly to him. She tried to tell herself that she was not disappointed that she wasn't leaving with him._

_"Sid Vicious stole his look from me." Spike said with a bit of a put out look._

_That caught Chloe's interest. "Meaning?"_

_Spike pulled a pack of Marlboro cigarettes out from his pocket and lit one, completely ignoring the 'no smoking' sign. He took a long drag before answering. "Meaning that bloody wanker has no originality. Had to steal my look, and got bloody famous for it to. I should of just ate him when I first met him. Bloody git even hit on my Drusilla."_

_Chloe raised an eyebrow at him. "Care to explain what you mean by all of that?"_

_Spike took another long drag. "Only if you agree to leave with me."_

_Chloe knew it was a stupid decision, but she was a reporter after all. She looked at the door, then back at him. "Ok..." Who knew, maybe this would be interesting enough to make her forget about Clark Kent._

**TBC**


End file.
